a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mass spring system for use in a vehicle, in which the sprung mass is connected to a support by means of a bearing arm and a spring leg. The mass spring system is equipped with an anti-roll/pitch mechanism comprising an auxiliary spring, of which one end is connected to the support and the other end to the bearing arm. The axis of the auxiliary spring can be moved by moving one of the two ends of the auxiliary spring, for exerting on the bearing arm a countermoment corresponding to the load acting on the support.
b. Related Art
An example of such a mass spring system is a wheel suspension system such as that known from German Patent document DE-A-3,707,085. Variable reaction forces are exerted on the wheel suspension system during braking or acceleration of a vehicle and when negotiating bends, which leads to rolling or pitching movements of the vehicle. These rolling and pitching movements of the vehicle have an adverse effect on the ride, the steering and the safety of the vehicle. It is therefore desirable to counteract such rolling and pitching movements. The stabilisation system for counteracting said rolling and pitching movements, as known from the above-mentioned German Patent document DE-A-3,707,085, has the drawback that the auxiliary spring is compressed or extended on movement of the axis. Therefore, in the countermoment to be supplied by the auxiliary spring not only the moment arm, but also the force component supplied by the auxiliary spring changes, with the result that the control system for stabilizing the rolling and pitching movements becomes more complex. Movement of the axis of the auxiliary spring in a direction in which the spring is compressed further also requires power, which must supplied in one way or another.
The object of the present invention is to provide an anti-roll/pitch mechanism forming part of the wheel suspension system and requiring a minimum of power, in which the control for supplying the desired countermoment can be simplified.